


follow above, follow below

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fall of Magic (TTRPG), Live at the Table, sort of spoilers for part 2 of live at the table: fall of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: “tell her I love her with all my heart”People say it is a strange love story they have found themselves in, but it is the only one they know.





	follow above, follow below

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Keesh, for looking this over, and to Lexie, for betaing.

People were often curious about how they had met. Her hair had been shorter then, and there were fewer buildings upon his back, the day they met down by the water’s edge. Her feet dangled into the water from above, catching his eye as he swam back and forth below, out of reach of her fishing line.

 

They talked a long while that first day, far after the sun had sunk beneath the line of the horizon. They talked even longer in the days that followed, as Grandmother Black slowly built what was to be her first boat. It was small, much smaller than the ship she sailed now. A crew of one above, a crew of one below.

 

People were often more curious as to how they had married. It had been at sea, of course. She’d had a bigger boat then, big enough for a small crew to help her work. Her crew held her steady as she leant over the side to speak to the Kraken. The man who had been her first mate and was now his played the fiddle late into the night of celebrations.

 

They could not live as others did, in the small cozy houses that dotted the coastlines they passed by on their way from one port to another. Their home was the wide, deep ocean, ever changing. Their home was in the creaking of the wood of her ship as it moved above him, in the muffled calls of his crew below. Their home was in the quiet moments, when the ocean was still and the only light was the moonlight above, when he could look out and she could look in, the water and air between them barely visible.

 

They could not live in the quiet, everyday moments that others snatched on shore, sleepy mornings under the covers and wandering hand in hand through summer festivals. The cruel air would never allow him to picnic upon the shore, and she could never manage to hold her breath long enough to swim with him for very long.

 

Still.

 

Late at night, she would come to the side of the ship and lean over, trailing her hand through the water, and he would reach up at trail a tentacle through the air, and eventually, they would meet.

 

Sometimes, it is the small things that can be enough for a whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
